Just To Fall Asleep With You
by rachcorleone
Summary: Pierre permanece se escondendo na cama de David sob o pretexto de pesadelos. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **09/04/2009

**Autora: **Sarah

**Capítulo Único**

David estava meio confuso.

Eles estavam em turnê e fazendo a promoção de seu segundo CD pelo último mês e dez vezes, nas duas últimas semanas, Pierre havia se esgueirado para sua cama.

A primeira vez que ele havia feito isso, foi assustador e meio curioso, mas Pierre apenas murmurara sobre um pesadelo e David tinha, facilmente, se aninhado nos braços do outro. Ele sabia como era apenas querer alguém _lá_.

Mas isso havia continuado. Algumas noites Pierre o acordava e, geralmente, ele estava apenas malditamente cansado para fazer qualquer coisa, que não erguer seu cobertor e usar o peito de Pierre como travesseiro. Isso estava começando a ficar um pouco ridículo agora, entretanto. Ninguém podia ter esse tanto de pesadelos sucessivamente sem algo estar seriamente errado.

David o havia questionado sobre isso há alguns dias. Ele havia dado a Pierre a opção de falar sobre isso em plena luz do dia, quando eram apenas os dois. Pierre havia lhe dito que ele não queria falar sobre isso, antes de deixar o cômodo. David estava bem ciente de como ele nunca perguntara ou mencionara parar suas viagens à cama de David.

Ele ficara afastado por dois dias, o que não era incomum quando eles ainda estavam no ônibus. Uma dessas noites fora em um hotel, entretanto, e David havia meio que se acostumado ao calor de Pierre e ao conforto de seus braços. Ainda assim, ele não pensou muito sobre isso e achou que Pierre estaria livre de pesadelos ou apenas não precisava da presença de David para acalmá-lo.

Na terceira noite desde a conversa deles, em outro hotel, David estava começando a dormir, quando ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

-David.

Abrindo seus olhos, ele piscou para Pierre, mas ele já estava erguendo seu cobertor e perguntando:

-Pesadelo?

Pierre rapidamente se deitou e ele sentiu braços ao seu redor, apenas como antes, puxando-o para perto. Ele havia acabado de deitar sua cabeça e estava ficando confortável quando Pierre disse: - Não.

Confuso, e tentando se acordar, ele murmurou: - Huh?

-Eu não tive um pesadelo.

Ele demorou alguns segundos, antes de se afastar, arregalando e retraindo seus olhos algumas vezes, tentando focá-los.

-Não teve?

Ele bocejou alguns segundos depois, uma mão se erguendo para cobrir sua boca, enquanto ele repousava sua cabeça no travesseiro, dividindo-o com Pierre e o olhando nos olhos. Eles pareciam nervosos.

-Eu não tenho pesadelos.

David franziu o cenho, seu cérebro apenas começando a funcionar normalmente mais uma vez.

-Vocês os tem tido pelas últimas duas semanas, cara.

-Não. – Pierre estremeceu levemente. – Não tive.

Esfregando seus olhos levemente, David perguntou: - Então, por que você tem que me acordado todas as noites?

-Eu queria segurar você.

-Yeah, bem... – ele se interrompeu, removendo sua mão para olhar incredulamente para Pierre. – _O quê?_

Pierre não parecia exatamente nervoso, mas ele também não estava confortável; ele estava brincando com suas mãos: - Eu gosto de segurar você. – ele admitiu.

Piscando para ele algumas vezes, David finalmente disse: - Cara, isso é bem gay.

-Você surtaria se eu dissesse que por você eu posso ser?

-Cara, está tarde, eu estou cansado... – ele se interrompeu novamente, as palavras mudando no meio da sentença, assim que ele entendia. – Espere um minuto; você acabou de dizer que você é _gay_ por mim?

Pierre hesitou levemente, mas ainda assim respondeu: - Yeah.

Ele olhou para Pierre, desacreditado.

-Todo esse tempo eu tenho estado preocupado com você, me perguntando o que está te assustando tanto e você tem usado isso como uma maneira de apenas me _apalpar_?

Pierre corou, parecendo mais e mais embaraçado.

-Eu... Yeah. Merda, me desculpe.

Ele estava indo para a ponta da cama, mas David notou e agarrou sua camiseta.

-Oh, não, nem pense em ir embora. Você tem algumas explicações _sérias_ a dar. Me apalpar enquanto eu _durmo_. Isso é baixo.

-Pelo menos eu não _beijei_ você. – ele murmurou.

Foi a vez de David corar, mas ele ainda não percebeu seu aperto na camiseta de Pierre, mesmo quando perguntava.

-Por que você não me beijou?

Pierre o olhou, confusão em seu rosto: - Por que você iria me socar e sentir nojo de mim?

-Eu não soco meus amigos. – David respondeu, franzindo o cenho. – E você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber que eu sou muito mente aberta...

O resto da resposta de David se perdeu, assim que Pierre se moveu para frente e o beijou, sua mão no pescoço de David, segurando o baixista no lugar. David ficou completamente congelado por alguns segundos, até Pierre mordiscar seu lábio inferior e, okay, yeah. Ele não recusava ser beijado.

Ele lentamente deixou sua mão se afrouxar ao redor da camiseta de Pierre, enquanto se pressionava mais perto. Beijando de volta o vocalista, ele sentiu Pierre suspirar dentro de sua boca, a tensão de seu corpo parecendo ir embora juntamente.

Eles continuaram desse modo Deus sabe quanto tempo, se separando apenas duas vezes para pegar mais ar, antes de se separarem. Pierre, de algum modo, terminou sobre ele, sua mão escorregando sob a camiseta do baixista. David se afastou levemente perante isso, fazendo Pierre congelar, mas não remover sua mão.

-Uh... – David começou, piscando e olhando para Pierre na semi-iluminação do relógio. – Eu realmente não estava esperando beijar você.

-Mas você beijou. – Pierre disse, apenas um fraco toque de nervosismo em sua voz.

E, okay, David não podia discordar com isso: - Beijei.

-Então... – Pierre mordeu seu lábio inferior levemente. – Qual é o problema?

-Geralmente, eu não começo a beijar as pessoas aleatoriamente.

Pierre encolheu os ombros levemente, sua mão se movendo do estômago de David para o colchão.

-Eu que te beijei.

-Yeah, mas eu ainda correspondi.

Pierre assentiu.

-Eu sei. Você meio que fez meu ano fazendo isso, também.

David suspirou, tirando o cabelo de sua testa.

-Quanto você gosta de mim, Pierre?

-Huh?

David corou um pouco, mas isso não era realmente visível com a luz que eles tinham.

-Você quer apenas dormir comigo ou você quer... – ele se remexeu timidamente. – Namorar comigo?

Foi a vez de Pierre corar.

-Honestamente? Eu quero ser seu namorado. Tanto que eu tenho ciúmes de todas as pessoas que você namora.

-Oh. – David engoliu. – Uh. Eu só fodi um cara toda a minha vida. Bem, ele me fodeu, mas, uh, yeah. Eu nunca namorei um cara.

A voz de Pierre era um sussurro, tão nervosa e esperançosa: - Eu aceitaria isso se você, uh, oferecesse.

-Não. – isso era definitivo. – Não, eu não vou apenas transar com você. Apenas _não_. – David suspirou novamente. – O que, wow, nunca achei que eu iria pensar em você como namorado.

-David... – Pierre murmurou. – Você não _tem_ que fazer nada comigo.

Rolando seus olhos, ele respondeu.

-Por favor. Se eu não estivesse pensando sobre você sexual ou emocionalmente, eu não teria te beijado.

-Então, você estava?

David se sentiu zangado.

-Você pode ser tudo por se declarar à noite, mas eu tenho que ser cortejado, obrigado. Eu não vou declarar nada, além de um possível interesse em namorar você até que eu tenha tido alguns dos chamados encontros.

-Yeah? – ele podia ouvir o sorriso na voz de Pierre, e ele sabia que esse era o mega sorriso de Pierre. Um que, se ele fosse ser honesto, ele não havia visto muito ultimamente.

Ele sorriu de volta, bem menos e suave.

-Yeah, Pierre. Por você, eu vou dar uma chance a essa coisa de namorado.

Pierre depositou um beijo suave e casto nos seus lábios, antes de rolar para o lado e agarrar David, puxando-o para perto e posicionando ambos como eles estavam, quando ele deitou na cama.

-Eu sou seu namorado. – ele parecia estar dizendo isso mais para ele mesmo do que para David, mas o baixista apenas rolou os olhos.

-Sim, você é. Agora cale a boca e deixe seu namorado sexy dormir, ou você não o terá por muito tempo, já que ele irá _matar_ você.

Pierre riu suavemente, mas fora isso, ele apenas recostou seu queixo na cabeça de David e levemente traçou figuras na base da coluna dele.

-Boa noite, David.

Aconchegando-se para mais perto, ele respirou o perfume de Pierre, antes de murmurar: - 'Noite, Pie.

E com o som do coração de Pierre batendo contra seu ouvido, e seus braços ao redor dele, David facilmente caiu no sono mais calmo que ele teve em toda a turnê.


End file.
